A projector is an optical device that projects an image or a video (i.e., moving images) onto a surface such as a projector screen or a wall. Most projectors create an image by shining a light through a small transparent lens, but some newer types of projectors can project the image directly, by using lasers.
Advantages of using a projector over a TV or monitor include, but are not limited to, customized picture size, lower cost and space saving. A projector allows a user to create the very large screen experience of a commercial movie theater in his or her own home. A projector can also be the least expensive alternative for big screen video. While the size of an image projected by a conventional projector, in theory, can go up to hundreds of inches' diagonal, the actual size of any given projector's image is limited by its light output.
Another hurdle faced by the conventional projectors is that a dark room is often required. Projectors look their best in a darkened room because the user can get maximum contrast and sparkle in the picture. Whether a user needs a dark room or not depends in part on how bright the user's projector is, and in part on the user's desire to maintain maximum image quality. In addition, conventional projectors are mostly stationary and projects images only at directions designated/adjusted by a user, thereby their applications are being limited.
Accordingly, there exists a need for an improved projection system that can projects images that connect with images projected by other projectors to increase a projector's applications. There also exists a need for an improved projection system that is self-adjustable to create brighter, larger and customized images.